goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Child Emperor
"Is this a joke? That's just silly. I have cram school, so can I leave now?" Summary Child Emperor (童帝, Dōtei) is the S-Class Rank 5 professional hero of the Hero Association and is currently its youngest hero. He has his own laboratory in Y-City. Base Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Catches Gyoro Gyoro's recon eye off guard and slices it in half. Deploys a defensive film before Phoenix Man can realize. Outspeeds the sludge monster and defeats it fairly easily. Kills a monster with ease while it tries to surprise him, continuing his conversation. Strength Feats: Tears apart Phoenix Man with his backpack weapons. Cuts through some jail cell bars, tears apart the sludge monster, and then ignites him. Skewers a monster with some spears from his backpack. Able to block Phoenix Man's attack with his shield but still launched back. Durability Feats: Tanks being knocked back by a spider monster. His umbrella shield no-sells sludge monsters attack. His umbrella shield no-sells Phoenix Man's fire attack. His shield blocks Phoenix Man's attack and then he tanks being launched into the wall behind him. The umbrella shield continues to block Phoenix Man's attacks, but starts to crack. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Created a mask that can identify people's strength. Powers and Abilities: Gear: Has a sentry bot that automatically attacks enemies near him. Can deploy a transparent sheet of film that blocked Phoenix Man's attack. His gear includes a robotic frog that can act as a gas mask, a poisonous gas that causes some monster to die, an umbrella that employs a shield, and a lightsaber, along with some fuel in reserve. Can deploy missiles that are meant to disable machinery. Can deploy a bunch of robotic dog heroes that can fuse together. Has missiles that deploy bird lime to cause the enemy to get stuck in it. Weaknesses: Other Feats: Brave Giant Destructive Power Feats: Can deploy a laser sword that slices through pillars with ease. Armed with a machine gun that blasts holes through stone pillars. His final blast blasts Phoenix Man and drills through every floor of the Monster Association base and then fires into the atmosphere. Speed Feats: His Little Braves are able to tag Phoenix Man. Almost stabs Phoenix Man with his blade. Blocks Phoenix Man's attacks aimed at Waganma. Catches Phoenix Man in his punch after he hits the shield. Continues to fight off the mass of monsters, bisecting one of the monster ninjas. His Little Braves catch up to Phoenix Man and pin him against the wall after transforming. Gets out of his Brave Giant armor as he baits Phoenix Man inside, planting a tickling robot on him. Strength Feats: The Brave Giant armor breaks through walls and monsters with such force that it causes an earthquake as it deploys, then smacking Phoenix Man through a wall and some pillars. Punches Phoenix Man through dozens of floors in the Monster Association Base. Tears apart monsters with his blades and lasers. The Little Braves pin Phoenix Man against the wall. Rips Phoenix Man apart after getting him to rip off his own costume. Durability Feats: Tanks Phoenix Man's attacks. His shields block Phoenix Man's attacks. Takes having the mech's arm ripped off. Blocks attacks from a myriad of monsters. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Fools Phoenix Man into taking off his costume. Powers and Abilities: Can unleash an electric blast that fried all the monsters near him. Gear: Can deploy homing missiles. Can deploy smaller mechs can fly around with more mobility. His Little Braves deploy a shield that block Phoenix Man from escaping. His Little Braves can fuse into one giant drill and with the main bodies arm. Weaknesses: Brave Giant has a time limit of a bit under 3 minutes. Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References